True feelings reviald
by teentitansraven2
Summary: What happends when the Teen Titans have to go to school. Raven get's into a fight, scary. they'll meet friends, trouble and love. BbxRea, RobxStar, CyxJinx, BeexOC, SpeedyxOC. Okay dudes, this next chapter might be awhile, i'm so sorry, but i am sick.
1. we have to what!

Raven   
Beast-boy  
Starfire  
Robin  
Cyborg  
Jinx  
It was a cold winter night, Raven walked down the street alone, once agen she couldn't sleep. There was somebody on her mind, a certine changling with his dark green hair, those beuttiful ember eye's and his pale green skin.  
But back at Titans Tower there was another Titan that couldn't sleep, Beast-boy walked around the tower trying to get his mind off of a certine gothic beuty, with her dark vilote hair that went down to her hips, her gorgeous vilote eye's and her pale skin that made her look like a chinna doll, if you toched her to hard she'd break. As he walked around the tower he relized that there was someone else up in the main room, he walked over to the person sitting on the coach and relized it was none other then Starfire.   
Starfire was anouther Titan who couldn't sleep, she was just sad, her bestfriend had become more then just her bestfriend, she realy loved him. His spicky black hair, she didn't know what color his eye's were because of his mask, but she knew they had to be nice. She herd some one behind her and she spone around, it was Beast-boy.  
'' hey Star, what's wrong?'' Beast-boy asked her, she was never up this late.  
'' Nothing is wrong friend, i am just not cepible of sleeping at the present moment'' she replied, but then she sighed '' Everything is not right, i am how you earth people say the 'love falling' and i do not think he like's me in the same way'' Starfire began to cry, untill Beast-boy wrapped his arms around her.  
'' It's ok Star, i'm 100 shour he love's you too.'' Starfire looked up at him  
'' but friend i have not told you who it is that i am in the love with''  
'' Star you and him flirt all the time and he told me something one time that was realy hard to tell anyone of the Titans, especialy you'' Beast-boy laughted '' and beside's, you aren't realy good at hidding it Star, neather is Robin'' Starfire smiled and hugged Beast-boy.  
'' Thank-you friend, i am most greatful for your help and i shall tell him to the morrning.'' Starfire got off of the coach and left, but turned around before she left she said to Beast-boy '' Friend, you should tell her you love her too.'' then she left.  
Beast-boy looked at the ground then headed for his room 'mabie Star's right' he thought.  
Robin had always been a early riser and when he woke up it was 6:49am, he sighed.  
'' Another beuttiful morrning, and another beuttiful girl to talk to'' He streched and headded to the main room for some coffee and some cookies. When he reached the main room he saw Starfire sitting on the coach, wathching her favorite t.v show, dora the exploror.  
'' Hey Star'' Starfire turned around and looked at Robin.  
'' Ow, Hello friend Robin, how did you sleep?''  
'' Great, how bout you?''  
'' most excilent, thank-you'' Starfire looked at the groung and remembered her talk with Beast-boy last night ''Friend, may i talk to you in the privite.''  
'' Shour Star, anytime anywhere.''  
'' Know thank-you and please.'' Starfire walked out of the main room and made her way to the Titans Tower roof. Robin followed and when they reached the roof Starfire sat down on the edge and Robin followed. '' Friend, may i ask the question?''  
'' Shour''  
'' Who may you have have the crush on in the Tower of Titans?'' Robin paled and thought for a moment.  
'' I did have a crush on Rea when the Titans first formed, but know i think i like...''  
'' Who friend Robin?'' Starfire was sad that he used to like Raven but know that he didn't, she was feeling alittle better.  
'' Well... you'' Starfire jummped up and down.  
'' I have had a crush on you for a long time too, Freind Beast-boy was right.''  
'' You talked to Beast-boy about who you liked, why not Raven?''  
'' Well i was going to talk to Raven but she was not in her room so i went to the main room and waited for somebody and it was Beast-boy,'' Starfire looked at the ground ''Friend, who do you think friend Beast-boy likes?''  
'' I think he likes Terra, why? Who do you think he likes?''  
'' Ya Star, who do i like?'' The two turned around to be face to face with Beast-boy with a small smilie on his face  
''uuummmm... I think you like friend Raven'' Robin looked at Beast-boy who's smilie got bigger  
'' Well what if i do? If you tell her or anyone then i'll tell them about the little convo you two had just know.''  
'' We promise we won't tell anyone B, but if you tell anyone about this convo then your in big truble and i'll e-mail it to the whole town and the Steel city too.''  
'' Then i'll e-mail your chat that i filmed to the whole city. Steel city, and Tameran and your home town Robin.'' Beast-boy smilied eveily  
'' Deal''  
'' Yes it is a deal as friend Robin says but Beast-boy one thing?''  
'' Ya Star''   
'' Do you know how you said that you liked friend Raven?''  
'' Ya i like her, so what''  
'' Well friend Raven is standing behind you'' Starfire and Robin started laughting and Beast-boy turned around to be face to face with Raven.  
'' OOOWWW MY GOOD, you wean't supposed to hear that Rea''  
'' I always come up hear in the morrning and i come up haer today and find you, Robin and Starfire talking about who they like. You are just so lucky that i didn't hear any of it'' Raven smiled evely and looked at Starfire '' Anyway, Starfire and i were supposed to go to the mall, lets go Star.''  
'' Yes, i am comming friend'' Starfire turned to Robin '' Goodbye Freind Robin'' she kissed him on the cheek and left with Raven. When they were gone Beast-boy turned to Robin.  
'' Can i talk to you?'' he asked.  
'' Ya''  
'' Well you told Star how you feel about her, but i have a crush on someone who hates me, what do i do?''  
'' Tell her how you feel and i think you should ask her on a date''  
'' A date, to what?''  
'' Well my step father says if your under 20 then you have to go to school and i said no but he signed me and the Titans up for school starting in a mounth, in school, there's sopposed to be dance's and proms and plays like that, i was going to tell you guys tonight but i told you know''  
'' Thanks for letting me know i have to go to school agen,'' Beast-boy looked at the floor '' but what about our powers and our looks?''  
'' Step dad invented something for you and Cy, he told me that Star and Rea had to die there hair and he gave me something so Raven could show emotion, so were all good''  
'' Thanks agen dude, know i gotta go back to school, do you know what classes we take yet?''  
'' Ya, you got vet, football and drama, Cy got enginering, basketball and art, I got macial-arts, tennis and art, Stars got cooking, vollyball and sewing, Jinx's got cooking, dodgeball and enginering and Ravens got drama, soccer and dance''  
'' I feel so sorry for Raven, shes got to dance, what kind?''  
'' Hip-hop, and she'll be real good at it''  
'' How do you know what Ravens good at?''  
'' I used to go to school with her and she took hip-hop there and they did this dance compitician and she came in first''   
... In Titans Tower with all the Titans ...  
'' All right Titans, i have soom good and bad new for all of you'' Robin said to all the Titans. Jinx had been reading a book with Cyborg, Starfire had been cooking and she flew over to Robin, Beast-boy was playing a video game, and Raven had been reading a book, thay all looked over to Robin.  
'' Yay i got some news'' Starfire squaled.  
'' All of you will go in the hallway and i'll tell you your news, first off Beast-boy but since i already told him its Cyborg.'' 10 minets later cyborg walked in the room with a smile on his face '' Next Jinx'' Jinx walked out and 5 minets later came in with a smile on her face. '' Starfire.'' Starfire walked out of the room and 10 minets later came in the room with a confused but excited look on her face. '' Raven'' Raven got up and 30 minets after hearing some yelling walked in the room with a peaved look on her face.  
'' Dude, when are we going to school?'' Beast-boy asked  
'' Tommorow, Star, Jinx and Raven, go buy some hair die and me Cy and B are going to go see what my Step dad sent'' Everyone nodded excepted Raven  
'' Whats wrong Raven?'' Jinx asked.  
'' I don't want to do back to school'' she replied  
'' But why friend, it is to be most fun'' Starfire replied  
'' You have no idea what i went threw in school, they called me a witch and threw stuff at me and when i would get really good marks in class they would tell me i cheated, some of the boys would beat me after school when i walked home'' Jinx put an arm around Raven.  
'' Don't worry, if anyone dose that stuff to you, me, Star and you'll beat them after school'' Raven looked at Jinx and then Starfire, she smiled one of her small smiles.  
'' Thanks , school might be a good thing after al'' The 3 girls walked out to go get some hair die.   
... With the boys ...  
'' Dude, i get to go to school agen and there will be so many sports'' Cyborg exclamed as they reached the post office '' And i get to look human agen, this is great''  
'' That part i like but the school part i don't like'' Beast-boy complained.  
'' The good part is that you get to have 3 people in a room, so us 3 can go in one room'' Robin said as he got his package.  
Robin opened the package and gave a ring to Beast-boy and a ring to Cyborg. '' The rings will make you look normal, you only use them tomorrow and untill schools done, then you put them away and wait till next year to use them'' Beast-boy smiled.   
'' Dude i'll look completly normal, and my ears will be normal'' Beast-boy cheared   
... With the girls ...  
'' Star, just pick the hair die and lets go die our hair'' Jinx yelled as Starfire looked over 2 different kinds of hair die. The girls had been looking at the different hair die types for an hour and Starfire still haddn't found her hair die color yet. Jinx had gotten some dark brown and Raven had gotten blond for the fun of it, after about 10 more minets Starfire finnaly picked a hazle color. The girls mad there way home to find a tannad boy with green hair and a dark guy with black hair standing at the door.  
'' Can we help you?'' Raven asked with eritation in her voice, the two boys looked at the three girls and the three girls gasped. It was Beats-boy and Cyborg. The boys smiled.  
'' Glad you like it'' Beats-boy said as he took out a ring and threw it to Raven.  
'' Whats this?''  
'' Some thing that controls your emotions so i can make you smile'' Raven gasped and put the ring on.  
'' Some one make fun of Beast-boy, or try to make me laught'' Jinx hit Beast-boy in the back of the head and took of his ring.  
'' Hey'' Raven laughted and nothing blew up. Raven jumped in the sky and hugged Beast-boy.  
'' Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you'' Cyborg pulled of his ring and turned back to normal.  
'' Well, you girls go die your hair and put on your uniform, we're all meeting in the main room in an hour with our stuff packed and uniform on, Jinx got pants, Star's got a skirt and Raven's got a kilt'' Jinx and Starfire looked shocked. '' Raven's got the kilt cause she's in Dance and Drama, you kneed kilts or short skirts for that'' Cyborg left and so did Beast-boy after Raven let go of him, Starfire went to her room to die her hair as did Jinx with hers. Raven went to her room and jumped on her bed for 20 minets untill she wanted to die her hair.   
... With Starfire ...  
'' I am done'' she yelled as she admiered her new hazle color hair, she liked it and was going to keep it that color unless she got tiered of her old hair color. She just hoped Robin would like it. '' He has to like it, he just has too''  
... With Jinx ...   
Jinx lay on her bed sleeping, she had done her hair and liked it, the color brought out her eyes. She knew Cyborg would like it but he said he liked her hair pink, she liked her hair the way it was but liked it this way too, she would go back and forth from color to color.  
... With Raven ...  
Raven had just finished her hair and it looked great, the Titans had to go down to the main room to show off. Raven put her uniform on and looked in the meror, the shirt was tight with black and navy blue strips on it, it fit her every curve, the kilt was short and was black. Raven put her hair up in a pony tail with 2 strips haning down on either side of her face that she died blue to match her outfit. She put on some knee sock that were navy blue and some big boots that were black.  
20 minets later there was a knock on her door, she put on her ring and opened the door to fined Jinx in a pair of pants with navy blue and black and a shirt that fit her every curve that was navy blue, her hair was up in braids on eather side of her head. Starfire was there in a long skirt that was navy blue with a navy blue top that was tight too. Her hair was put into pigtails and she had a long string of hair in front of her face that she left red.  
'' Friend Raven you look wounderful, shall we go and show the boy's?'' Starfire yelled.  
'' Nice Rea, you look great, lets go so Star can get Robins atention, not that it's that hard'' Jinx wispered the last 2 parts and Raven laughted. The 3 made there way down to the main room to show of there stuff. When they reached the main room the boys were sitting on the floor reading there dayly plan. Starfire walked in first and sat naxt to Robin.  
'' You look great Star.'' Robin said kissing her on the cheak. Next Jinx walked in and sat on Cyborgs lap. Cyborg stared at her in awe.  
'' Nice Jinx, you look great baby'' Jinx kissed him softly on the lips and Cyborg kissed back. '' Hey, where's My lil sis?''  
'' I'm not comming out'' Raven yelled back.   
'' AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW... come on sis, you gotta come and show us, you'll look great'' Raven sighed and walked around the corner with her eyes closed. '' You look great Rea''  
'' Ya, and i like your hair blond, it brings out your eyes'' Beast-boy said. Raven opened her eyes to fined the boys in there uniform too. Robin was wereing all navy blue and had paints and a loss top, Cyborg wore a muscle shirt with shorts, they were both navy blue. Beast-boy wore a tight black shirt with a pair of black paints. The three boys wore black dress shoes.  
'' Ok Titans, tell me your real names so you can use your real names in school.'' Robin said, getting out a peace of paper and pencil.  
'' Koriandr'e Hinuanna'' Starfire said. Every one looked at her in shock. '' Or Kori Hinnu.''  
'' Victor Crum'' Cyborg said.  
'' Jorden Sanders'' Jinx said  
'' Mines Dick Greyson'' Robin said.  
'' Garfeald Logen'' Beast-boy said, everyone looked at Raven.  
'' Raven Roth '' Raven said, everyone looked at her agen. '' Fine, i'll pick a diferent name.''   
'' How about...'' Starfire began, but she was cut off by Raven.   
'' Roth Andrews.'' Everyone nodded.  
'' Alright, lets go to bed and meet hear tommorow morning at 6;30 am, Titans go'' Robin said, with that all the Titans made there way to bed.   
... Next morning in the main room ...  
In the main room stood Jinx with 4 bags, Robin with 5 bags, Cyborg with 5 bags and Starfire with 6 bags. Robin looked mad and Starfire looked as if she would fall asleep right there.  
'' Man Beast-boy i can understand, but Raven never sleeps in.'' Cyborg said. Just then someone walked in the door, the 4 Titans looked to see Raven in her short kilt and top but her hair was down and reached her butt.  
'' You said 6;30, me and Beast-boy have been waiting in the car for 20 minets'' Raven yelled, everyone looked at the clock and paled, they were getting mad at Raven and Beast-boy for not being there but they were the ones who slept in. They grabbed there bags and headed for the T-car. '' Um... were not taking the T-car, were taking my car'' Everyone looked at Raven.  
'' You have a car?'' Cyborg asked alittle jelous. Raven nodded and she lead the way to her car. When they reached it they all gasped. Raven had a black convertible with purple, green, blue, red and pink flams with a slid in roof. ''WOW'' was all anyone said, they piled there stuff into the trunk and got in the car.  
Raven drove, Beast-boy sat in the front passenger seat( cause he was the seconed one there) Beast-boy wore his outfit but his hair wasn't spicked and reached his sholders, Robin sat on the left with Starfire beside him, Cyborg sat on the right side with Jinx on his lap. It was an hour drive and when they got there the school was huge.  
'' Wow... So what rooms are we in?'' Jinx asked, the boys looked at Robin as Raven looked for a parking spot.  
'' Boys the plans changed.'' Cyborg and Beast-boy paled. '' We have to wait till the teachers put us in our own room, that means that there could be a girl, girl guy or girl, guy, guy or 3 girls or 3 guys.'' All of a sudden the Titans felf a bump and they turned to Raven who looked like she was going to explode.  
'' Rav... i mean Roth what happened?'' Starfire asked. Raven just took of her seat belt and got out of the car. The Titans looked to the front of the car to see that some one had ran into Raven's car with there's. The girl got out of her car and it turned out it was Kitten.  
'' OW NO'' Beast-boy said. Raven reached the front of the car and looked at the dent, it was huge and her left light was broken.  
'' Watch wear your going'' Kitten said, Raven looked up and stared Kitten in the eyes.   
'' I was watching, you were talking on your cell phone'' Raven was trying her hardest not to yell.  
'' Well at least i can afforded a cell phone and a expensive car'' Raven looked at the dent, then to Kitten.  
'' Your paying for that'' Kitten just laughed.   
'' Its your car, you can pay for it.'' Raven Held her hand in a fist.  
'' Roth, she's not worth it, common, i'll pay fo it if it make's you feel better.'' Beats-boy said getting out of the car along with Robin and Cyborg.  
'' Ya, your way better then her, me, Dick and Gar'll pay for it, lets just go and get our rooms'' Cyborg said.   
'' Your paying for that'' Raven said agen to Kitten but with a little loader voice with a hint of anger in it.  
'' Its your car you pay for it, and its not my fault you can't drive.'' Raven walked over to Kitten and said agen.  
'' Your paying for that, you talk to much and you don't know how to drive.'' Beast-boy stood behind Raven alittle just in case. Kitten leaned in so there faces were about a few centineters away.  
'' No'' Raven backed up and punched Kitten in the face. Kitten fell to the ground crying and holding her nose.  
'' Your paying for that dent, or so help me you'll have more then a brocken nose.'' kitten just yelled Kegan and a guy came out of the car and to Kittens side.  
'' Whats your problem, Kitten, baby, what happened?'' Kitten told her boyfriend what happened and he looked at Raven. '' How could you, your gonna pay for that you little witch.'' Kittens boyfriend Kegan ran for Raven but she doged him and kicked him in the back, he fell to the ground, when he got back up Raven looked really mad. Beast-boy backed up to the car and Robin got into tell Star not to cry.  
'' Your little girlfriend is paying for my car.'' Kegan just laughed.  
'' No she's not'' Kegan whisled and 5 more guys went to his side. They were teen villans. There was Mammoth, Gizmo, Fang, Slade's son Josh, Kegan of coarse and Malchiors son Windrider. They went by the name's Tico(Mammoth), Freedy(Gizmo), Butch(Fang), Josh kepted his name and windrider kept his. Mammoth ran up to Raven and tried to punch her but she ducked and kicked him in the balls, Mammoth fell to the ground screaming in pain. Next Gizmo tried to kick her but she dodged it and tripped him so he fell on top of Mammoth. Next Windrider tried to cast a spell on Raven but she dodged it and when the smock cleared he tried to chock her but she kicked him in the balls and head butted him, He fell beside Mammoth. Next Kegan tried agen to punch her but she threw him 0ver to Kitten and when he got up she body slammed him back to the ground.  
'' YES SHE IS'' Raven yelled. Josh ran behind Raven and kicked her in the back causing her to fall over onto the ground next to Mammoth, Mammoth got up and punched her in the face and kicked her in the gut, Gizmo grabbed her hair and punched her in the face agen, Raven looked at Mammoth and tripped him and he fell on Gizmo's leg causing both to fall and not get back up, Raven then got up and looked at Josh in the eyes. '' YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR THAT'' She ran and punched Josh in the face then kicked him in the gut, Raven felt Josh land on her foot and she lifted her foot and Josh went flying into Kittens car. Fang ran up to Raven and put his arm around Ravens neck.  
'' That's it, fall asleep for me so i can beat you without you hurting me'' He whispered into her ear. Raven felt like she was going to pass out, she had her hands around Fangs arm so he didn't kill her, Raven lifted her foot and it colided with fangs face (remember, she's in a skirt.), he let go of her and Raven knelt on the ground tring to catch her breath, Fang walked over to Raven and kicked her in the rib cage, she feel to the ground and cried in pain, he walked over to her and put a foot on her chest, Raven coughed.  
'' Get the hell off me'' Raven managed to spit out before Fang pushed harder on her chest, you herd cracking, Raven screamed  
'' How bout no.'' Fang lent down so there face's were inches apart. '' Whats a pritty little girl like you doing fighting.'' Raven coughted agen. '' What? Having trouble breathing babe. Lets fix that.'' Then he leaned in and kissed her, he stopped and pushed harder on her chest. You heard sickining cracking and a painfull scream from Raven.  
'' See, i'm not paying for your car.'' Kitten said sitting up. Kiteen started laughting. Fang leaned in and kissed Raven agen, this time more fercefully.  
'' I think i'll keep you.'' then he looked up at Beast-boy and the others in the car. '' Anyone gonna stop me, because if you think you can then i think you should now.'' Beast-boy looked at Raven. She was looking at Him as tears streamed down her face. Raven closed her eyes.  
_'' Beast-boy, its Raven, he's going to do something bad, please help.'' _Raven opened her eyes agen and they looked dead. Beast-boy sighed and heard another crack and Raven screamed.  
'' Didn't think so, lets go babe.''  
'' How bout 'No','' Raven looked into Fangs eyes evily. '' Fuck you!'' Fang pushed harder on her chest and there were more cracks and another scream. Beast-boy looked up, eyes filled with hatred and fury.  
'' I got some thing to say.'' Fang turned and faced Beast-boy.  
'' Ya, what?'' He walked over to Fang and smiled.  
'' Get your hands off my girl you sick bastered.'' Then Beast-boy rammed into Fang and he flew off of Raven. Fang stood up and tried to punch him but Beast-boy dodged and kicked him in the balls. Fang fell to the ground in pain. Beast-boy walked over to Raven and helped her up. The two walked over to Kitten who was sitting there in shock. '' You gonna pay for my girlfriends car know?''  
'' Yes, just don't hurt us please'' Kitten cried handing Raven a $500 bill. She took it and put it in her pocket and limped back to the car, she got in and when the other boys got in she found a parking spot and parked the car.  
'' You ok Rea?" Beast-boy asked. Raven just nodded. '' You don't look ok, you got a bloody nose and lip''  
'' I'm fine'' Raven got out of the car and grabbed her 3 bags, Beast-boy and the others followed( Beast-boy had 4 bags)  
'' Friend Raven, why are you holding your ribs of cage like that?'' Starfire asked. Beast-boy moved her hand and gasped.  
'' We need to get you to a hospital Rea, now'' Beast-boy took Ravens bags and gave them to Starfire and Jinx to carry.  
'' Why?'' Robin asked.  
'' Ravens got some broken ribs''  
'' She doesn't need to go to the hospital for that.''  
'' She dose when you can see her bones'' Beast-boy picked Raven up and carried her into the school and into the nurses office. The others waited outside the nurse's office for any news on Raven. They heard a few screams from Raven and heard Beast-boy trying to calm her down.  
'' Please, Mr. Logen, hold her down.'' the nurse said. '' If she keeps moving she can loss more blood and she could do even worse danage to herself then there already is.'' Raven screamed, and by this time students started coming down from there rooms to see the comotion.  
'' Roth, calm down.'' Beast-boy said. '' Wear trying to help.''  
'' AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'' Raven screamed.  
'' Mr. Logen please give her this needle.''  
'' Whats that gonna do?'' Beast-boy asked worriedly.  
'' It is to help her sleep. A drug.''  
'' I AM NOT TAKING NO FUCKING DRUGS!'' Raven yelled.  
'' Then stop yelling Roth and you won't have to.''  
'' Kill me know, please kill me know.'' Raven screamed agen and Beast-boy sighed.  
'' Sorry Roth.'' Raven started breathing harder.  
'' Please don't Gar. Please don't.'' Raven held back the earge to scream and it came out a yelp. '' Thats what my dad would give me.'' She said in a whisper. '' Please don't Gar, i'll do anyhting.''  
'' Give her the needle.'' The nurse yelled.  
'' DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT THING YOU BITCH, YOU WILL NOT DRUG ME!''  
'' Give her the needle know Garfeald.'' Raven screamed agen.  
'' Just calm down and i won't, ok.'' Raven nodded and they heard her scream agen.  
'' Garfeald if you will not then i will.''  
'' Miss, please give her a chance, she's been threw alote.''  
'' 1 last chance.'' They heard Raven scream agen. '' Garfeald pass me the towel, she's lossing to much blood.'' Raven screamed agen. '' Roth, calm down and don't move please.'' Raven screamed agen.  
'' Roth, calm down.'' Raven stopped screaming and it went silant for about a minet. Then they heard the nurse scream.  
'' SHE'S NOT BREATHING!'' Many of the sudents in the hall gasped, Starfire and Jinx started crying.  
'' Roth, wake up please.'' They heard a few shocks and a muffled scream and then Raven coughted vilontly a couple times then her coughts died down.  
'' Garfeald, call an ambulance.''  
'' It has been an hour and still nothing.'' Starfire complained as she held Robins hand for dear life still crying.  
'' St... I mean Kori, Roth will be fine, she's toght.'' Robin said. Just then the door opened and Beast-boy came out with blood on his hands.  
'' How is Roth?'' Starfire asked holding Robins hand tighter. Beats-boy looked at his hands.  
'' She's going to be fine but if she dosn't wake up in an hour we have to get her to the emergency.'' Beast-boy looked back into the room and looked at Raven unconsous on the floor covered in a blanket, and beside her was 4 towels filled with blood.   
... Next week at the school ... Robins room ... Robin sat on his bed. There room was pritty big. 2 bedrooms( one with 2 twin size beds and anouther with a Queen size. Both bedrooms had a t.v, closet and a large dresser.), a entrance room(desk with a chair, t.v, love seat and a coach.), a kitchen/dinning room( frige, dinning table with 6 chairs, microwave, toaster, cabnits, stove, coanter and a sink.) and a bathroom( toilet, tub, and a sink.)  
'' Kori, i need a shower too, it's bad enof yesterday you used all the hot water'' Robin looked over to his other room mate, his name was Tino but they called him Speedy. He was known as Speedy from Titans East. '' And Tino used most of it today.''  
'' Yes, i am done Dick'' Starfire walked out of the bathroom with a towel on and Robin walked in.  
'' Thank-you''   
... Cyborgs room ...………………..……………  
Jinx lay awack next to a sleeping Cyborg, there room was the perfect size. A bed room( 2 twin beds, t.v, closit, 1 large dreser and a computer.) bathroom( a tub, toilet and a sink.), a entrance room(desk with 1 chair, t.v, coach and a reclining chair.), and a kitchen/living room.( fige, microwave, toaster, cabnits, stove, coanter and a sink.)  
'' Vic, wake up'' Jinx asked. Cyborg and herself had gotten a 2 person room but there were 3 people sharing it, so they were stuck sharing a bad ( not that they don't mind).  
'' Fine'' Cyborg moaned back as he sat up in bed. '' Isa never lets me sleep in.'' Jinx kissed him lovingly. Cyborg had called her Isa ever since he found out her middle name was Isabella.  
'' Thats cause we have school, you can sleep in tommoro, there's no school tommorro'' Cyborg kissed her agen but with more passion and a little longer. He liad her down on the bed still in the kiss.  
'' Hello, anouther room mate hear.'' Beyonca yelled. She was there other roommate. '' you's two were practicly making out.''   
... Beats-boy's room ..………………………………………  
Beast-boy sat on his bed thinking about last week. Raven had to go to the emergency and had just got back 3 days ago. Kitten was fine but wore a nose cast all the time, Kegan had an Broken arm, Mammoth had 2 broken fingers and a few broken toes, Josh had a broken nose and finger, Windrider got a broken nose and sprained his left leg, Fang had got a sprained neck and a broken nose, and Gizmo got a broken leg. None of those people ever talked or even looked at Raven anymore, they were scared of her. Beast-boy was sharing a room with Raven. That's it, just him and Raven in a room. There room included a entrance room(desk with one chair, t.v, and a love coach.), bathroom( toilet, tub, and a sink.), kitchen/dinning room( fige, microwave, toaster, cabnits, coanter, stove and a sink.), and a bedroom( 2 twin beds, t.v, closit, 1 large dreser and a computer.) Beast-boy looked over to Raven.  
''Rea, its time to get up.'' Beast-boy shock Raven slightly, she moaned and opened her eyes slowly. '' Do you know what today is?'' Raven just shock her head no. '' You can go see the nurse and see if you can go to class today.'' Raven smiled.  
'' You comming.'' She asked softly. Beast-boy smiled.  
'' Ya, you still have trouble walking.'' Beast-boy looked around the room. '' And if you can't go to class i'll stay hear and help you unpack your stuff.'' Raven smiled and hugged him.  
'' Thanks agen for all your help, and staying hear with me, you've missed 3 days of school. Thanks.''  
'' Well, why would you get in a fight with 6 boys and Kitten?'' Raven looked down at the ground.   
'' When i was in school i was the smartest kid but i got teased alote, so when i got in fights i was the greatest, i would kick everyones ass at all fights. Then when it came to sports i was great at Dance, soccer, fooball, all sports. Then my mom died and my dad started beating on me, so i had to leave and thats when i meet you guys, it all changed, it was like i had a family agen. Cy was like a brother to me, Star's like a sister to me, Robins like a real close friend, even Jinx is like a sister to me.'' Raven looked up at Beast-boy. '' But Beast-boy, you are more then them, i realy like you.'' Beast-boy smiled one of his trademark grins and pulled her so that there faces were centimeters.  
'' And why would you hide that Rea?''  
'' Because, what if you don't feel the same way.'' Raven looked into Beast-boy's eyes. Ow how she loved those eyes.  
'' What made you think that?'' He put his face closer to hers. He could feel her breathing, she could feel his.  
'' We always fougtht, i thought you hated me.'' Beast-boy smiled softly.  
'' Thats a lie.'' Then he slowly kissed her. She kissed him back. He lay her back down on the bed and lay ontop of her, legs on eather side of her. They brock apart for the need of air. '' Thats the worst lie in the world.'' Beast-boy kissed her agen, this time more passonite, he slowly slid his hands up her soft legs. Raven slid her hands along his well muscular chest. They brock apart when they heard a knock. They both sighed. '' Ya.''  
'' Hey, can i come in B?'' It was Cyborg. Beast-boy sighed.  
'' Rea, pretened your asleep.'' Beast-boy whispered getting of Raven, she nodded and closed her eyes, Beast-boy walked over to the door. '' Comming.'' Then he opened the door.. '' Yes Cy... i meen Victor.'' Cyborg smiled and walked in, he examined the room and looked at the bedroom door.  
'' How's Rea?'' He asked saddly. In the past 3 days nobody was aloud in the room but Beast-boy, the nurse or a teacher to give Beast-boy his homework.  
'' She's ok, i quese. Do you want to wake her up with me, she needs her pills in about 10 minets anyway.'' Cyborg nodded and they made there way into the room to find Raven's back to them. '' Rea, someone's hear to see you.'' Beast-boy walked over to Ravens bed and sat down, putting a hand on her back and starting to rub it. Cyborg walked over slowly.  
'' Rea, its me Cy.'' Cyborg sat down next to Beast-boy, and put a hand on her sholder. '' Wake up please. I can't live nowing your dieing on me.'' Raven moved and moaned slowly. Cyborg smiled.  
'' Raven, can you please show us that pritty face.'' Beast-boy said. Raven rolled over with her eyes closed. '' Now can you show Cy you can walk?'' Raven shock her head no and cudled closer to Beast-boy. Cyborg looked at him. '' She's not feeling good dude, give her a break.'' He whispered. Cyborg nodded and smercked.  
'' Raven, wake up please or i'll get Starfire and tell her your not feeling good.'' Raven opened one of her eye's and shock her head no. Cyborg just nodded. Beast-boy smiled and threw the blinkets off of her. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Beast-boy picked her up bridle stile and walked into the entrance room and threw her on the coach softly. Cyborg walked over and laughted. '' Nice to see you up Rea.''  
'' Time for your pills.'' Raven smiled at Beast-boy and when he was about to leave she tripped him and he fell flat on his face.  
'' Sorry, did i do that. My bad.'' Raven said laughting. Cyborg screamed.  
'' She lives.'' Then he ran up and hugged her lightly. '' Nice to have you back sis.'' Then there was a knock at the door.  
'' Who is it?'' Beast-boy yelled from the ground.  
'' Cyborgs girlfriend with a but wopen.'' It was Jinx, Cyborg smiled and let her in.  
'' Yes dear.'' Jinx walked in and he closed the door.  
'' You.are.in.big.troble.''  
'' What i do know?'' Jinx whispered in his ear and he laughted at her.  
'' Hunny, you should really losin up. It was a joke. And it was Robin anyway.''  
'' What happened?'' Beast-boy asked standing up. Jinx looked at Cyborg then to Beast-boy.   
'' Well somebody put red hair die in my shampoo.'' Beast-boy looked confused, her hair was the same color she died it, dark brown. '' Well i'm so glad that Gorgena ran out of shampoo and she used mine. Her beutiful hazle hair's an ugly red. You and Robin are so dead, or should i say _Viccy_ and _Dick_ are dead.'' Jinx smiled emphisising the names as if they were poison. Cyborg looked at Jinx evily.  
'' I'll get you back tonight.'' Cyborg looked to were Raven was to see her holding her ribcage with one hand and her forehead with the other. '' Whats wrong Rea?'' Beast-boy looked over and slapped his forehead.  
'' Pills.'' He ran into the kitchen and came back out with 2 pills and a glass of water. '' Hear Rea, drink and swallo.'' Raven just Coughted and shock her head. '' Common, your gonna be in alotta pain.'' Raven just grouned and coughted.  
'' Whats wrong with her?'' Jinx asked sitting on the floor in front of Ravens resting place. '' Rea, take your pills please.'' Raven just shock her head agen. Jinx started strocking her hair softly, Raven cailmed down slightly. '' Why don't you want to take your pills?'' Then there was a knock on the door, Beast-boy walked over to the door and opened it to see Beast-boy's teacher.  
'' Hi miss's H.'' Beast-boy said letting the teacher in, she walked around till she noticed Raven on the coach with Jinx by her side and Cyborg beside Jinx.  
'' I thought we told you nobody aloud in the dorm.'' The teacher yelled.  
'' Ya i know miss but Roth missed everyone, and Vic came to the door, then Jorden did. So...ya.'' The teacher looked at him odly.  
'' Alright mister Logen. I will see you in class on monday i hope.'' Beast-boy nodded and the teacher left.  
'' Rea, take your pills please.'' Jinx said, she just kept strocking Ravens hair. Raven moved her hand to Jinx's witch hed the pills and swallowed them, Jinx smiled. '' That a girl, know me and Cy gotta go to class, but you gotta be nice and relax untill tomorrow, ok.'' Raven nodded and Jinx and Cyborg left, when they got outside they could hear Starfire and Robin talking to them.  
'' So, hows Roth?'' Robin asked. If they were out of there rooms they always used there real names.  
'' Ok, she's still in alote of pain.'' Jinx said. Starfire gasped.  
'' Then i must tend to her, my friend is in pain.'' They heard laughting and banging.  
'' Kori, she's sleeping, and we have class. Common, time to go.'' Then they heard footsteps and the halls were silent. Beast-boy looked at Raven as she slowly sat up.  
'' You ok.'' Raven nodded slowly and stood up. '' Need any help?''

'' Please.'' He walked over to her and helped her to her bed.

'' Know, if you need anything just call, i'll be making a big feast, Star, Robin, Cy, Jinx, Speedy and Bumble-bee can come. Ok.'' Raven nodded as she crawled into bed.

... That night with Beast-boy ...

Beast-boy finished making the last of the food. He was proud of himself. Between helping the hurt Raven and cooking he actually got done. He had to borow an extra table but everything was in place. Beast-boy had called all of his friend and told them to meet in his and Ravens room at 8:30 and not to eat anything.

'' There done, know to get the coach out of the way.'' Beast-boy slowly moved the coach. They were going to have a sleepover. '' Okay, coach is moved, food made, movies ready, know i gotta wake up Rea and were all ready.'' Beast-boy slowly made his way to his and Ravens room. He opened the door and saw a sleeping Raven. '' Raven, wake up.'' Raven sturred and opened her eye's slowly.

'' Hi, what time is it?'' She asked sitting up slowly.

'' 8:30, everyone should be hear any seconed. Ready?"' Raven nodded and steped out of bed still in her shorts. Beast-boy helped her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Then there was a knock at the door. '' Comming.'' Beast-boy walked over to the door and opened it to see Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Bumblebee and Jinx. '' Hey, common in, just don't yell, scream or hit Rea.'' Everyone walked in. Starfire was the first to speck.

'' Friend, you are unharmed?'' Raven nodded and Starfire hugged her. Raven twiched but hugged back lightly. '' That is good friend. You have missed many school.'' Bumblebee was next.

'' Girl your worse then me when i was in school.'' Bumblebee hugged Raven lightly and smiled. '' See ya in class soon i hope.'' Then it was Robin. He hugged her lightly.

'' Nice to see you up and alive. And next time you get in a fight, call me, Cy or BB in, then you might not be in as much pain.'' Robin smiled. '' But good fight.'' Raven smiled back, next was Cyborg.

'' Well your better then this morning.'' Jinx hugged Raven and whispered something in her ear. Raven nodded and gave Jinx a weak high-five.

'' Anyway, lets eat, i'm starving.'' Bumblebee said. Everyone else nodded and started eating and talking.

... About an hour later ...

Everyone was laughting and talking. This was the most fun the Titans had ever had. Starfire had fallen asleep on Robin and Robin kept talking, Jinx was sitting on Cyborgs lap laughting, Bumblebee was sitting on the coach with Raven on her left and Beast-boy on her right. Speedy couldn't come cause he had school in the morning.

'' Ok, what movie know?" Beast-boy asked holding up 5 movies. '' The ring, the exersist, Chane saw masicure, the ring 2, and the gruge.''

'' I vote the gruge.'' Bumblebee siad, everyine else nodded and Beast-boy put it in, he sat down next to Raven. About the middle of the movie Jinx was practicly hidding behind Cyborg, Bumblebee was holding Robins hand and Raven was holding Beast-boys hand. Then the movie was over and Raven, Bumblebee and Jinx screamed. Beast-boy, Robin and Cyborg just laughted.

'' Dude, that was halarious. You shold have seen your face's.'' Beast-boy laughted. Cyborg just laughted along with Beast-boy. Raven hit Beast-boy, Bumblebee hit Robin and Jinx hit Cyborg.

'' That was not funny.'' Raven yelled hitting Beast-boy agen, then she lightly kicked Cyborg and Robin. '' You boys go put Star in my room and i want popcorn.'' The boys nodded and left with Starfire. '' We gotta get them back.'' Bumblebee nodded.

'' How bout you and me and Jinx fall asleep and mabie you could get like sick or when they try to wake you up you don't.'' Raven nodded.

'' This morning i did that but it was real and it hurt like hell.'' Bumblebee nodded and Jinx nodded too. '' So in the early morrning, i'll do it.'' Jinx nodded and Bumblebee gave Raven a high five. The boys walked into the room.

'' Popcorn.'' Beast-boy said walking over with 2 boles of popcorn.

'' I'm tiered Cy.'' Jinx said. Cyborg sighed.

'' Do you mined B, if we use your bed.'' Beast-boy shock his head. '' Common Jinx.'' Jinx and Cyborg left. Bumblebee smiled.

'' Lets watch the ring 1 then 2.'' She said. Raven nodded and so did Robin. Beast-boy sighed and put the movie in and sat next to Raven. By the middle of the movie Bumblebee was holding Robins hand and Raven was cudling with Beast-boy. At the end of the movie Bumblebee smiled and so did Raven. The 2 girls and Cyborg had seen the movie but Beast-boy and Robin didn't. The 2 boys screamed. Raven and Bumblebee laughted.

'' You should have seen your face's.'' Raven laughted. '' It was like Katie's.'' Bumblebee laughted harder. Beast-boy hide behind Raven and Robin was holding Bumblebee's hand.

'' That was not funny Rea.'' Beast-boy complaned. Raven smiled and then there was a knock at the door. Raven slowly stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw a sleepy young man with orange hair and was taller then Raven.

'' Can i help you?'' Raven asked roudly. The tall man just looked at her as if she was crazy.

'' It's 2 o-clock in the freacking morning and your watching horror movies with your boyfriend. Some of us have class tommorow.'' He spat back roudly. Raven gared at him.

'' Dose it look like i care.'' The boy looked at Beast-boy, Bumblebee, and Robin in the room.

'' You should. Bad thing's can happen to your friends if not.'' Raven just laughted.

'' Ya, thats what the retared's said to me the other day. And me and all them are still standing.'' The boys eye's widened.

'' Your that Reachel chick that beat all the Jocks. I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me, you can stay up as long as you want.'' Then the boy ran off. Raven closed the door.

'' Who was it Rea?" Robin asked. Raven shrugged and sat next to Beast-boy. Bumblebee yawned.

'' I'm hitten the hey ya'll, night.'' Bumblebee got up and hedded for the bedroom, there was a bed on the floor. Robin said good night and crawled in with Starfire. Beast-boy looked at Raven.

'' I'm bored, lets go to sleep.'' Raven nodded and lay down on the coach. Beast-boy lay next to her and put an arm around Raven's waist. '' Night Rea,''

'' Night.'' And they fell asleep. Early the next morning, nobody was up but Raven. She was going to fake sick but she realy felt sick. Her head pounded and her ribs hurt, every once and awhile she would groan and grined her teeth. She had been in this much pain for about 2 hours and every minet that passed it got worse. By this time it was so bad that she had tears. Everytime she would groan Beast-boy would stur, but this time he woke up. Raven groaned agen and Beast-boy looked at her.

'' Whats wrong Rea?'' He asked sweetly. Raven just groaned agen and grabed her ribs. Beast-boy looked worried. '' Rea, whats wrong?'' Raven just cryed out in pain. Beast-boy stood up. '' You gotta tell me what's wrong Rea.'' Raven just cryed out agen, Beast-boy ran and got Cyborg and Robin. The 2 boy's came in sleepily.

'' Know what Beast-boy?'' Robin asked, Beast-boy ran over to Raven and held her hand. Robin looked at Raven, she looked like she was in alotte of pain and had cold sweet running down her face. '' What's wrong Rea?" Raven just yelled. Cyborg ran to her side.

'' What? Do you need your pills or i could call the nurse,'' Cyborg said. Raven just yelled agen. There was a knock at the door. Robin ran to the door and opened it to see a short woman with messy brown hair.

'' Some people are trying to sleep.'' She said. Robin looked around to see 7 or 8 kids in the hall.

'' We need your help, all of you. 4 of you run to the nurses office and get the nurse and the rest of you come with me.'' The kids looked at him in disbelife.

'' Are you mad.'' A young guy asked. Robin grabbed 3 kids by the rist's.

'' You 3 come with me, the rest of you go get the nurse know.'' The kids looked at him. '' KNOW!'' And the kids ran off. The 3 kids that Robin was holding followed Robin in the room to see a tiered Bumblebee or Beyonca, A sleepy Starfire or Kori, Jinx or Jorden was holding Raven's or Reachel's hand, Cyborg or Victor was sitting by Jinx and Beast-boy or Garfeald had Raven's head in his lap. Robin looked at the kids, it was 2 boy's and a girl. He pointed at the girl. '' You go try calming down Rea, you two2,'' Robin pointed at the two boy's. '' Go into the kitchen and get her a worm cloth and a tea, go.'' And the kids ran into action. Robin ran over to Starfire. '' You ok Star?"' Starfire nodded and hugged Robin. Raven screamed. Beast-boy strocked Raven's hair.

'' It's okay Rea, just scream when it hurt's, the nurse is on her way.'' He said. Raven closed her eye's and her breathing slowed down. Beast-boy grabbed Raven's hand. '' Rea, don't go on us know, your too young. Please stay awake, i have to know your okay.'' Bumblebee walked over to Raven.

'' Your not kidding are you?"' Raven shock her head no. Bumblebee sat down next to her and held her free hand. '' Squeez when it hurt's, if i scream then your one hell of a wrestler.'' Raven laughted slightly. Bubmebee smiled when Raven didn't scream but squeezed Bumblebee's hand real tight. '' She's a wrestler!'' Raven laughted agen. Bumblebee laened in and whispered in Raven's ear, '' Know all you need is a reveling outfit for Gar and he'll hit on you for shour.'' Raven hit Bumblebee and Bumblebee laughted. Then 4 other students came running in the room with the nurse.

'' Everybody but Reachel's boyfriend, brother, sister and 2 bestfriends leave.'' The nurse yelled and everyone but Beast-boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Jinx left. Raven didn't let go of Bumblebee's hand so the nurse said she and Robin could stay. '' Okay deary, what's the matter?" Raven just clossed her eye's and squeezed Bumblebee's hand so hard Bumblebee yelped. '' Okay, can i get you,'' The nurse pointed at Bumblebee ''and you,'' She pointed at Jinx. '' To lift her shirt so i can see her ribs and you,'' She pointed at Beast-boy. '' To help her keep her hands out of the way so i can cheack them out.'' The 3 nodded and Jinx and Bumblebee (who let go of Raven's hand reluctintly.) pulled Raven's shirt up to her breast line and Beast-boy held Raven's hands over her head so she wouldn't hold her ribs. The nurse pulled out some cream from her bag and slowly and carfully robbed them on Raven's ribs. Raven screamed in pain, it was ear pearcing scream and Beast-boy closed his eye's. He hated seeing Raven in pain, he put his lips to her forehead gently and kissed her.

'' It's okay Raven, just calm down, you've taken the pain before. Remember the time Rancide took you hostige for a week, he beat on you and shot you in the sholder and you were in the hospital for a month, remember. Cyborg was constintly looking for you and Star and me wouldn't leave our room's and Bumblebee came over to help me and Star. Raven, remember how happy you were to see us burst threw that wall. You can take the pain, i know you.'' Raven held back the earge to scream. Beast-boy held Raven's hands tighter because she was fighting with him.

'' Raven, calm down.'' Bumblebee said helping Beast-boy with Raven's hands while Jinx helped the nurse put the cream on. Raven screamed agen.

'' If you don't calm down Raven then i will have to give you a needle.'' The nurse said pulling out a tencer bandage. '' Know, Raven, i'm going to have to ask you to pick 3 people to help you into the room so i can cover your ribs. But they have to be girls or your brother.''

'' Why?'' Beast-boy asked. The nurse looked at Raven and pulled her shirt down. Raven just clossed her eye's.

'' Bumblebee, Jinx and Beast-boy.'' She said weakly. The nurse nodded and Beast-boy picked her up bridle style and walked her into there room with Jinx and Bumblebee folowing close behind. Aparently the nurse new they were the teen titans.

... Raven, Beast-boy, Bumblebee and Jinx ...

Beast-boy placed Raven on her bed and put her head on his lap. Bumblebee sat at the end of the bed and Jinx on the floor next to Raven's head. The nurse stood up.

'' Gar hold her hands, Bee lift her shirt and Isa help me bandage her up. Ready.'' Everyone nodded and Beast-boy held Raven's hands above her head and put his forehead on her's. Bumblebee lifted Raven's shirt only untill her breast line and Jinx held Raven's legs down. The nurse started bandaging Raven's ribs, Raven tensed and tryed to kick her legs but Jinx held them down.

'' You okay Rea?'' Beast-boy asked lovingly. Raven just nodded lightly in responce. Beast-boy put his lips to her's and kissed her lightly.

'' Gar, close your eye's please.'' The nurse siad, Beast-boy nodded and closed his eye's, forehead still on Raven's. Bumblebee lifted Raven's shirt more and looked away, she knew Raven liked her privicy. Jinx looked away too. The nurse quicly rapped the bandage's around her breast line and pulled Raven's shirt back down. '' There, know you need to get some sleep.'' Raven looked at the nurse. '' And your secret's safe with me Reachel.'' The nurse winked and left.

'' You okay Rea?'' Cyborg asked running into the room. Raven just nodded and relaxed on Beast-boy's legs. After awhile she was asleep.

... Next day with Raven and Beast-boy ...

Raven opened her eye's slowly, she looked around the room, Beast-boy wasn't in the room. Raven got to her feet and walked to the kitchen, Beast-boy sat at the table with books and papers.

'' 62275x4946-2345+182648-75594+78922...'' Beast-boy mumbled under his breath. Raven smiled.

''308195781.'' Beast-boy looked up and smiled at Raven.

'' Thanks. Ready to go to class, nurse said you can go.'' Raven nodded and sat next to Beast-boy. Beast-boy leaned in and kissed Raven lovingly on the lips. Raven kissed back.

'' Ya, i quise so. But what calss do i have today?'' Beast-boy looked at the ground. Raven looked at him worried.

'' Math, but i'm not in your class, Robin and Fang do.'' Raven's eye's widened and she almost fell off her chair. Beast-boy looked back at her and noticed tears. '' What's up Rea? He's not that bad.'' Raven just looked at him sadly.

'' You have no idea what he was thinking that day. That sick kid has a nasty mind.'' Beast-boy hugged Raven.

'' It's okay Rea, how bout we get Robin to sit with you and if he touch's you i'll beat him to a living pulp.'' Raven laughted slightly. Beast-boy kissed her lightly on the lips and then someone knocked on the door. '' Comming.'' Beast-boy walked over to the door and opened it to see Cyborg, Jinx and Bumblebee who looked like they didn't sleep at all and each carying a pillow and a blinket. ''Yes.''

'' We have a problem.'' Bumblebee said sleepily. '' Our nauboor's are maken alote of noise and i can't sleep nor can Vic or Jorden, can we crash hear. Even with Jorden yelling at them every 5 minets they won't shut up.'' Beast-boy just laughted.

'' It's not funny, it sounds like there maken kids over there and i can't live if i don't sleep.'' Cyborg said. Jorden nodded.

'' I sware there's a hole in the wall from me banging on it.'' She said walking past Beast-boy and lay on the coach. Beast-boy smiled and moved aside for Cyborg and Bumblebee.

'' Bumblebee can have Raven's bed and Cyborg and Jinx can have the blow up bed.'' Beast-boy said walking back to the table to finish his homework.

'' And wear dose Rea get?'' Bumblebee asked sitting next to Raven.

'' She can crash with me or on the coach. It's all up to her.'' Raven looked at Jinx who was already fast asleep on the coach and Cyborg who was asleep on the floor.

'' Whatever. So Rea, you got your first class today.'' Raven nodded. '' You got dance today too, don't ya?''

'' Ya.''

'' Cool, me too, we can be partner's." Raven nodded and smiled. '' One more thing, uuuummmmmmmmmm... there's a contest in a month and the teacher signed me and you up.'' Raven just nodded.

'' Well i got class lady's so i'll see you later. Peace.'' Beast-boy said picken up his books and shuving them in a black bag. He gave Bumblebee a high-five and Raven a hug. '' See ya later.'' Beast-boy left.

'' So, when did you's 2 start being all frendly?''

'' Since i got beaten on.'' Bumblebee just laughted.

'' You meen since you and him beat those jocks.'' Raven just laughted.

'' So, what i miss in dance class?'' Bumblebee stood up and did a sexy dance move.

'' Sexy dancing.'' Raven just laughted.

'' I know how to do that already. And so do you. Me and you were in dance class together, we beat most of the compitician then we can do it know.''

'' Ya, but we have a 3erd partner. Her name's Alissa Marten. She's 3 year's older then us and is realy good. But we've been dancing longer then her.'' Raven just nodded and walked over to a small cabnet and pulled out some pills and put them in her mouth and swallowed. '' You okay Rea?''

'' Have you ever been in love Bee?'' Bumblebee looked at Raven oddly.

'' Ya, i'm in love know. Why?''

'' I think i'm in love.''

'' With who?''

'' Non of your buisness.'' Bumblebee just laughted. '' Who are you in love with?''

'' Promis you won't tell anybody.'' Raven nodded. '' Nobody nows him, his name's Roger.'' Raven laughted. '' What?''

'' I went to school with him.''

'' Cool.'' Bumblebee looked at the time. '' Well i gotta get some sleep, we got dance in an hour. You better get to class girl and if you get in any other fights i will so help me give you a kick in the ass.'' Raven nodded. Bumblebee gave her a hug and went to Raven's bed. Raven got up and got changed. ( She went to the bathroom, remember she dosn't have her bag unpacked.) She wore a black t-shirt with a pair of black hip hugger's.


	2. mathclass

CHAPTER 2.

Raven or Roth as everyone called her walked down the hall's of the big school. Her first class was math, she opened the door and saw Dick sitting alone in the class. He looked up at her and smiled.

'' Hey Rea, how ya doin?'' He asked.

'' Okay, what's my next class?'' She asked quetly sitting beside him. He looked at his scedual and smiled.

'' You got Science with Cy, Bee, J.J and Gar then you got dramma with Gar and Dance with Bee.'' Raven sighed in realife. She looked at the front of the class just as the student's started pialing into the room. She looked at every student as they looked at her like she was crazy. Some gave her the thomb's up, other's smiled and waved and some guy's even winked. She looked at Dick and he smiled sweetly at her, and she smiled back, unfortinetly for her she didn't see Butch come and slam his hand's on her desk.

'' Hey beutifull.'' He said evily. Roth looked at him, if look's could kill, Butch would have been dead at the sight of her glare. His smile just got bigger. '' Did ya hear, there's a dance coming up, you wanna come with me baby?''

'' Not realy.'' she said.

'' It wasn't a choice.''

'' There are alway's choice's, and my choice is to stay as far away from you as posible.'' Some student's in the class laughted and other's smerked. Butch leaned in closer to her and just laghted lightly.

'' OOOOWWWW, fisty. I like that about a girl.'' He started leaning in closer.

'' Leave her alone.'' Dick said standing up.

'' What are you, her boyfriend?''

'' No, i'm her brother, know leave her alone before i take you to the dance in a wheel chair.'' The class oooowwwwed and other's claped.

'' Dick, just let the baby have his bottle and leave him alone.'' Roth said pulling on his arm lightly.

'' You have to get saved by your sister Richard, know what kind of a man's that.''

'' A better man then you.'' A girl said standing up. She had red hair with dark black strick's. Her eye's were a bright blue and she wore the exact same uniform as Roth except for her shoe's, they were boot's like Roth's but they were a bright red with little black jewel's that were placed around the bottem of her boot's.

'' And what are you gonna do about it newbee?''

'' I'm gonna kick your ass hear with Roth to hell and back Butch, or should i say _Theodore._'' Butch growled and looked back at Roth.

'' This isn't over baby, i'll get you one way or another.''

'' I think not Theodore.'' The teacher said walking in. '' Everybody sit down and we will get started on today's lesson, Math.''

... Dance class with Byonca ...

Roth sat on the floor watching Bee dance, she was actually pritty good. Roth sighed and remembered that girl who stood up for her and Robin that day in math class.

'' Dude, it's your turn Rea.'' Bee said. Roth looked at Bee and nodded and slowly stood up. '' Okay, because of your little accident your one level under me but i'm shour you'll be up there with me in about 3 day's. You ready?''

'' Ready as i'll ever be.'' Bee gave Roth her instruction's and she followed them with ease and went on the level two with Bee by the end of the period.

... Jinx's and Cyborg's dorm ...

'' Were in holly hell is it!'' Jinx yelled going threw her bag, Cyborg sat on there bed laghting at Jinx's miss fortune.

'' Jinx, baby, what are you looking for.'' He said standing up.

'' My prom dress that i packed. It's black and purple.'' She said franticly looking threw her bag's and dresser.

'' Did you check the closet in the hall?'' Jinx stopped what she was doing and ran for the closet. She came back holding a bag and smiled.

'' I'll be right back.'' 10 minet's later she came back into the room wearing a black dress with deep purple jewel's embroded into the bottem and neck piece. One of the sleeve's were long and reached her rist and the other reached her mid trisep ( You know the part after your sholder. In simpiler turm's, just under you sholder.), with black shoe's and a dark purple nacklace that was low and thin.

'' WOW!'' Cyborg said in slight shock. Jinx walked over and sat on the bed.

'' I see you like.''

'' I don't like, i love!'' Cyborg kissed her pasionatly on the lip's and placed her on the bed.

... Robin, Starfire, and Speedy's dorm ...

'' I going to Sasha's ya'll, see ya in the morrning.'' Speedy yelled waving to Robin and Starfire who were sitting on the coach watching t.v and eating popcorn.

'' What do you wanna do Star?'' Robin asked.

'' Let us go to the mall of shoping and find our formal wear for the Dance that we will be attending Robin.'' She replied looking at him sweetly.

'' Okay, i'll get the outfit's if you pay for lunch, that all right?''

'' Yes, let us go and see if friend's B.B, Raven, Jinx and Cyborg would like to go. Bee and Speedy are seeing there special friend's.''

'' Okay, let's go.''

... Raven and Beast-boy's dorm ...

Raven sat on the coach reading a book, Beast-boy was doing homework in there room with a (guy.) friend (Keep your mind out of the gutter's people.). She remembered every word Fang (Butch.) had said to her and it was scaring her.

'' Hey, Roth, can you come and help us for a second?'' Beast-boy yelled from the bedroom. Raven stood up and slowly walked to her's and Beast-boy's room to see Beast-boy laying on the bed and his friend sitting on the floor. His friend was tall with blond hair that went to his ear's. His eye's were brown and he wore the same uniform Robin wore.

'' Yes.'' Raven said.

'' Hi, my name is JR and i'm in all of Gar's class's, do you know this math problem?'' JR asked giving Raven a peice of paper. It said ' 30759679276409x 9604987309+40028096 - 84609569376+ 67399570

'' It's 295446329078734313351241.'' Raven answred simpily.

'' Dude, how's she do that?'' JR exclamed, he looked at the time. '' I gotta go dog, but call me and you can come over and...''

'' I can't go over there, remember.'' Beast-boy said.

'' You can go if you wan't Gar, i'll be fine.'' Raven said.

'' Whatever dude, i'll see ya.'' JR picked up his book's and left the room just as someone knocked on it. Raven walked over to the door to see Richard and Kori.

'' Hello friend Roth, i was wondering if you and friend Gar would like to go to the mall of shopping and look for the dress of formal?'' Starfire said cheerfuly as she made her way inside the dorm room.

'' I'll ask Gar.'' Raven said walking into the bedroom. A few minet's later they both walked out with normal close on. Beast-boy wore a black t-shirt with the word's ' Reality's a nice place... but in wouldn't want to live there.' and a pair of dark fadded jean's. Raven wore a baggy GAP sweeter and loss black jean's.

'' Let's go shopping!'' Beast-boy yelled.


	3. author's note

Okay, i have a question for the next chapter of this story.

1) Who is your favorite couple.

a) Beast-bot and Raven.

b) Robin and Starfire.

c) Cyborg and Jinx. Or

d) Your own couple.

2) What should the next chapter inclued?

3) And finally, what charecter should revel there power's to some of there class mate's?

a) Raven

b) Bumble bee.

c) Jinx

and d) Fang.

Thank's for your time and if you want 2 charecter's to revel there power's, just tell me ya'll. And if you want any other charecter to do anyhting else, just e-mail me dude's.

Peace- out.


	4. the mall

Well, hear are your result's.

The most popular couple is Beast-boy and Raven, and when i asked what charecter should reviel there power's is a tie between Raven and Fang, but Jinx is gonna give ya'll alittle suprise. So i think Fang is going to show his power's.

Hear's anouther question. In the next chapter one of our Titan girl's are going to have a baby. Who should it be. Jinx, Star, Bee or Rea. Revew's in A.S.A.P.

Know, on with the story.

The four walked down the hall way to Victor and Jorden's room. They passed a couple kid's in the hall who gave Roth a high five and other's gave her a smile.

'' Your realy popular Roth.'' Grfeald said holding her hand. Roth just nodded and knocked on Jorden's and Victor's do lightly. There was a few blinket's moving and a sneeze and Jorden came to the door in a robe with her hair a mess.

'' What?'' She said. Soon Victor came up behind her with a robe on also.

'' Friend's, we are going to venture to the mall of shoping to do the formal party shopping, whould you like to join us?'' Kori asked. Jorden looked at Victor who looked at Dick who had a smirk on his face.

'' Come on in and wait inside a minet dude's.'' Victor said moving aside to let the other 4 in. Jorden went into her room and Victor went into the bathroom to get changed. The other 4 started snopping around the house. The living room was clean with a black and blue beanbag chair in an empty corner, the kitchen was messy and had garbage everywhere. '' Okay, ready to go.'' Victor walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of blue jean's and a wight t-shirt with black letter's saying ' I don't know them.'

'' And i'm ready too.'' Jorden said walking over to them wearing a purple short skirt and black short sleve shirt with the word's ' Ur cute, hot, sexy... opps, wrong person.', and her hair was let loss.

'' Alright, let's go.'' Garfeald said walking into the hall way. The rest of them followed and they made there way to Roth's car. '' I only have one question.''

'' Yes.'' Jorden said in between a yawn.

'' What were you and Vic doing before we go there?''

'' Sleeping.''

'' That can't be all you were doing.''

'' Leave them alone Gar.'' Roth said getting into her car, the other's followed and they were off.

... At the mall ...

The six reached the mall just as it started raining. They ran into the mall and looked around, it was full.

'' Great,'' Roth began. '' Know we're stuck with a crowed mall witch is so hot and stuffy, with alotte of people to bother us and piss me off. Great.'' Garfeald put an arm around her waist.

'' Don't be so pissy Rea, beside's, you can go and look for some dress's for ya.'' He said.

'' Super.'' Garfeald leaned into her ear and whispered...

'' We can go look at bathing suit's for us too.'' Roth shivered and smiled.

'' Mabie this won't be so bad.''

'' Okay, we will split up.'' Jorden said. '' Me and Vic, Kor and Dick and Rea and Gar. Meet in the food court at 8. Let's go.'' And they were off.

/... Jorden and Victor ...\

'' What do you want to do? You already have your dress.'' Victor said walking hand in hand with Jorden threw the mall's.

'' We could alway's go get your outfit.'' She replied.

'' And then we can go to the game's area.'' And they were off.

/... Dick and Kori .../

Dick stared at Kori in awe. She had a long, flowy dress that went alittle past her knee's and had two thin strap's witch hung lossly around her frame. The dress was a pale red colour that had a slight sparkle to it. Her hair was put up into a loss bun with 2 strip's hanging on eather side of her face.

'' Do you like it friend Dick?'' Kori asked, but he couldn't find his voice.

'' Ummmmmm... i-i-ts, uuummmm... wonderful Kori.'' He managed to spit out. Kori clapped her hands happily and hugged Dick. '' How much is it Kor?'' Kori looked at the price tag and gasped.

'' It is $299.00 friend, I shall go find another.'' She said turning back to the rack of for sale dress's.

'' How bout i pay for it Kor.''

'' Ow no friend. I will simply find a new dress.''

'' Kori...'' Dick began '' You like that dress and i have Bruce's credi card with me, let me pay for the dress please.'' Kori sighed, she knew he would never give up.

'' Fine then, but let me buy you something to eat.'' Dick nodded and she headed back into the change room.

... And Garfeald and Roth ...

'' Dude, you gotta get that one.'' Garfeald exclamed as Roth showed him the forth dress that evening. This dress was just alittle bit over her knee's and was a pale black. The dress fit her curve's lossly and had one thin strap from her right sholder and a elbow length arm on her left. The dress had the trimming of dark blue with a pendant hanging lossly around her neck.

'' That's what you've said about all the dress's i've tryed on.'' Roth said looking in the mirror. Garfeald slid his arm's around her waist and nussled into her neck.

'' But i like this one.'' He whined, and she laughted.

'' Okay, i'll get this one.'' But he didn't move, instead he leaned into her ear.

'' We can alway's go look at bathing suit's ya know.'' He whispered slowly, but she spun in his arm's and faced him.

'' Or, we can go meet the other's and hang out tonight.'' She leaned in and her lip's brushed his, he tryed to kiss her but she sliped out of his grip and walked to the change room.

'' That's no far.'' He yelled. '' You can't tease me like that.'' He ran over to the change room and knocked on the door. '' Get out hear and apoligise.''

'' Or you can walk to the food court with us.'' Garfeald turned around to see Jorden and Victor standing there with 3 shoping bag's in Victor's hand's.

'' Let's go Gar, it's almost 8.'' Vic said using his free hand to hold Jorden's hand. Gar sighed and knocked on the door agen.

'' Common Roth, time to go meet the freak's.'' Roth opened the door and walked to the casier with the dress. She paied and they were off. They walked down the mall and meet up with somebody non of them wanted to see, Butch and his gang.

'' Look over there, it's Roth.'' Butch said walking over to Roth and the other's. '' Hey sexy, how's it hanging?''

'' Not to bad ugly.'' Roth replied.

'' I can see your still sassy, i like that.'' Windrider said. Garfeald put his arm around Roth's waist.

'' And i can see you all still have problem's.'' He said. Kitten steped forward.

'' Where's Dick and Kori? Did they find new friend's to hang with?'' She asked looking at her newly painted nail's.

'' There probibly making out somewhere.'' Tico said smerking. Just then Dick and Kori walked over to the group.

'' Hey guy's and lord of the dork's how's it hanging?'' Dick said standing beside Kori and Victor. Jorden started laughting as did Garfeald and Victor.

'' Did you know that your gay Greyson?'' Freedy said steping forward.

'' Did you know your short.''

'' Stick.''

'' Big headed rug muncher.'' Victor, Jorden and Garfeald were laughting so hard they were leaning on the wall for support and Roth was trying her hardest not to laugh. Dick smerked and Kori giggled.

'' You have a date for the dance Roth?'' Butch asked as Freedy and Dick started up there fight agen.

'' Yep.'' She replied.

'' Ow ya, who?''

'' Me.'' Garfeald said. Butch looked alightly angry.

'' Common guy's, let's leave the losser's alone.'' He started walking away with the rest of the gang following close behind. Jorden smerked.

'' Você pôde estar limpo, você pôde ser puro, ouve-se vindo a pintura, então um carneiro mais preto.'' ( You might be clean, you might be neat, hear come's the paint, blacker then sheep.) ( The language is Portugese.) After she said her chant under her breath some black paint that was sitting on top of a ladder fell on top of Butch and splatted onto Kitten who screamed. The group started laughting, everyone except Roth and Jorden. Roth looked at Jorden and mouthed 'Thank-you.' and she just nodded and helped Victor to the food court.

... At the foor court ...

Roth and Jorden sat at the corner of the table while everyone else talked about the paint insident.

'' Hey Jorden.'' Roth began.

'' Ya.'' Jorden said taking a sip of her capochino.

'' Agradeceram outra vez para essa coisa da pintura.'' ( Thank's again for that paint thing.)

'' Nenhum gajo do problema, qualquer coisa para um amigo.'' ( No problem dude, anything for a friend.)

'' Ya, mas se qualquer um tivesse o cought você então você seria parafusado.'' ( Ya, but if anybody would have cought you then you would have been screwed.)

'' Confíe em me, ele seria woth ele sempre ele que eu seria cought. O sinal de adição, ninguém fêz um divertimento de um de meu mais melhor amigo.'' ( Trust me, it would have been woth it ever it i would have been cought. Plus, nobody make's fun of one of my best friend's.) Roth laughted.

'' Agradeceram a menina, tempo grande do ya do ow de i para esse prank.'' ( Thank's girl, i ow ya big time for that prank.)

'' Any way, who's up for going swimming?'' Jorden said standing up. Victor stood up as well.

'' I'm in.'' He said putting his hand in the middle of the table. Everybody else put the hand's in except Roth.

'' I don't got a bathing suit.'' She said.

'' It's all good, me and Kor will help you look for one, right Kori?'' Jorden said. Kori nodded and the girl's stood up. '' We are all gonna get new bathing suit's to show off to ya'll, see ya in an hour at the swimming pool on camposes.'' The girl's waved and the boy's sat there shocked.

'' Do any of you know how the paint fell?'' Dick asked. Victor smiled.

'' I love my Jorden.'' He exclamed.

Well there ya have it, next chapter will be at the swimming pool. Peace, please review.


	5. the pool

Raven lay on the coach staring at the floor. Robin and Starfire were getting ready to go to the pool and Jinx, Cyborg and Beast-boy were doing homework in the kitchen waiting. (There in Star and Robin's room.) The girl's had just got back from the mall with there bathing suit's. Jinx got a two piece, it was a deep purple like the colour of a flower when it's a cold fall day with gold trimming and light purple for the word's on the butt that read ' Angel.', Starfire got a one peice that was a light pink like a flower's first bloom in spring with red trimming and a purple flower in the left corner of the top. And her's was a two peice that was a pale blue like the moon's ray's on a cold winter day with silver trimming and a pale wight chinesse sign for love in the right corner on the bottem.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy I would pray

Raven sang alone to the radio and closed her eye's, letting the beat flow threw her body like a fast flowing poison. She lover singing but would never adnit it to anyone.

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanting to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

Beast-boy walked into the living room and stood agenst the door frame listning to Raven sing. She was pritty good for someone who never sang in front of anyone before.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And break away   
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And break away

Jinx and Cyborg joined Beast-boy in the door way to listen to Rea, the song was almost over and Raven still haddent opened her eye's, Jinx smerked and backed away from the boy's slowly, them not noticing. 

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane, far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change   
And break away  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But, gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, break away

Jinx walked back in the room carrieing a video camerra and placing it onto the counter, making shour it was pointed at Raven and soon to be her there. She picked up a spoon and put it to her lip's and jumped in front of the camara and sang along with Raven.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye,

gotta Take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Raven's eye's snapped open just as the song ended, how humiliating. By this time Starfire and Robin were ready and had watched as Jinx waved her hand's in the air and swong her hip's to the new song.

'' You can stop dancing Jinx.'' Starfire said, Jinx stopped dancing and faced the group.

'' Let's go swimming.'' Cyborg whined. Jinx turned off the radio and looked at Cyborg.

'' You just want to see me in a bathing suit, right?'' She said, Cyborg turned pink but nodded slightly. '' Then let's go swimming, after we get Rea to tell us when she could sing.''

'' I can't sing, your all just hulisinating.'' Raven said standing up and walking over to the door, Jinx folowed close behind. '' Know let's go swimming before it closes for the night.'' Everyone else nodded and they wre off.

/... Swimming pool, girl's locker room .../

Jorden pulled on her t-shirt, she didn't want to spoil all the fun. She was going to tan for awhile then take off her t-shirt and go swimming, Victor would like that. Kori just wanted to go swimming and Roth was just there to watch, ya right, Jorden had a plan to get her into the water.

'' Ready freddy's?'' Jorden said.

'' Friend, who is this Freddy of who you speak?'' Kori asked. Roth and Jorden sighed.

'' No body Kor, let's just go.''

/... Swimming pool, boy's change room .../

'' Could you hurry up dude, youe taking longer then the girl's.'' Dick yelled sitting on the bench patently waiting for Victor to get ready, Garfeald sat on the banch next to him reading a comic.

'' Ya, ya, i'm commin.'' Victor replied. '' Are ya'll ready?'' Dick nodded and so did Garfeald who was waiting by the door. '' Let's go.'' The boy's made there way out to see Jorden relaxing on a deck chair with a t-shirt on, Kori sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in and Roth reading on a deck chair next to Jorden, she too wore a shirt over her bathing suit.

'' Well howdie stranger.'' Jorden said looking at Victor. '' You boy's go injoy yourself, in gotta talk to Roth for a sec.'' The boy's nodded and jumped into the pool, splashing Kori.

'' Hey Jorden, você pensa de Butch e seu grupo está indo ser mijado sobre a coisa da pintura, mim significa, ele pôde apenas responsabilizá-la em nós.'' (Hey Jorden, do you think Butch and his gang is going to be pissed about the paint thing, i mean, he might just blame it on us.)

'' Então nós podemos assim que retroceda sua menina do burro. Sinal de adição, eu sou o shour Vic e o peixe-agulha teria nosso 100 traseiro.'' ( Then we can so kick his ass girl. Plus, i'm shour Vic and Gar would have our back 100.) Roth sighed.

'' Ya, sua direita, mas mim mantem-se sentir que algo mau está indo lhe acontecer o bacause do guy de mim, e se qualquer coisa for ao happin a você mim do guy não saiba o que eu faria.'' (Ya, your right, but i keep feeling something bad is going to happen to you guy's bacause of me, and if anything were to happin to you guy's i don't know what i'd do.) Jorden smiled sadly.

'' Nós todos sabemos que você não nos quer começar o hurt, mas para você Rea, nós fará qualquer coisa para você.'' (We all know you don't want us to get hurt, but for you Rea, we'll do anything for you.)

'' E você guy sabe que eu posso compreender cada palavra que você diz.'' (And you guy's do know that i can understand every word you say.) Garfeald said walking up to the two girl's.

'' How in holly hell and back do you know Portuguese?'' Jorden yelled.

'' Well, when Rea talk's to you on the phone and it's important, she talk's in Portuguese and i got tiered of not knowing what you were talking about so i learned some word's.'' He replied as if it was no big deal. Roth and Jorden stared at him in shock.

'' Hey Jorden, come on, the water's perfect.'' Victor yelled from the pool. Kori and Dick were standing beside him socked to the bone.

'' Ya, ya, i'm comming.'' She replied standing up and taking of her t-shirt making Victor's eye's widen and mouth become soaked with druel. Jorden ran over to the pool and did a small dive in making a little splash, and when she came out she smirked. '' Who's up for Chicken?''

'' Yes, let us play the chicken.'' Kori yelled clapping her hand's together like a child wanting something.

'' You wanna play Roth?'' Garfeald asked.

'' No thanks, i'm all good.'' She replied putting on her dark purple sunglasses.

'' Please.''

'' No.''

'' Please, please, please.''

'' If i go swimming will you leave me alone?''

'' Yes.'' Roth sighed.

'' Fine, i'm coming.'' Garfeald jumped into the air smiling widly, and Roth just stood up and took of her t-shirt making Gar stare wide eyed along with other guy's around them. '' Are you comming?''

'' Ya... Ya i'm comming.'' The two walked toword's the pool and saw someone they didn't want to see trying to get Jorden to swim with them.


	6. authors note, i'm so sorry dudes

_Okay, i'm so sorry about the long wait but my mom got realy sick and had to go to the hospital so i was helping out around the house and then i diched school so i got grounded for 2 weeks. I'm so sorry about the wait dudes but the next chapter will be up after this question._

_There is going to be somebody reviling there powers ijn the next two chapters. Know i know that a few people are confused about the different languages but i speek alot of them. Know i want to put one more language in the story, what shoud it be?_

_a) Spanish. ( I can speek all these.)_

_b) Italian._

_c) French _

_d) and Portugese again. _

_And another question is, There will be someone reveling there powers but i don't know to who, so who?_

_a) A teacher._

_b) Raven or anyone else in the group._

_c) in the middle of the dance._

_d) or in the next two chapters in the middle of the mall._

_Anyway, sorry for the wait and i'll have the story up A.S.A.P. Peace, Erika. _


	7. so sorry again

_Okay dude's, know before you yell at me for not wrighting the story right away i want you to know that i am not in the best of condisions anymore. I got sick over the holidays and am in the hospital right know ( Thank god for labtops, lol.) As you can all see i still have my sence of humor, LOL. _

_Anyway, this christmas i got real sick and started throwing up and all that funkey stuff. I started to breath heavily and get tierd so fast, so i went to the hospital, and hear i am._

_For Christmas i got a labtop so my mom hucked it up in my hospital room and said she knew i had a story to wright, did you know that it took me 3 days to wright this because i would get tierd way to easily._

_Anyway, i'll be cheacking in on fanfiction all month ( because thats how long i'll be hear.) And hopfully ya'll will send me some nice mail to keep me sperits up, gotta got, another doctor walked ion to see how i'm doing, Peace._

_Love: Erika._

_P.S: Hope i can get over 30 reveiws why'll i'm in the hospital. ( I hate it in hear, its so quiet, and i'm a load girl.) Love ya's. Peace._


	8. yay, the mall yawn

_'' Ya... Ya I'm comming.'' The two walked toward's the pool and saw someone they didn't want to see trying to get Jorden to swim with them._

And hears the chapter.

RJ. ( And if you don't remember who RJ is, it's Gar's new friend.) He wasn't touching her or anything, just talking.

'' Aww, come on, just once around the pool and you can go back and swim with your boyfriend.'' RJ begged.

'' No thanks.'' Jorden replied. RJ sighed.

'' Okay, I'll talk to you later then?''

'' Sure, see ya.'' RJ swam away and Jorden sighed.

'' Hey J.J, whats up?'' Garfeald asked jumping into the water while Roth went in slowly.

'' That guy is so creepy.'' Jorden smiled lightly, '' He called me hot though, anyway, i'll see you guys later, i'm gonna go hang out with Vic.'' Garfeald and Roth said farewell to Jorden and started swimming around. ( Know, i'm just gonna let you know why Raven isn't using her healing powers, 1- people will get suspicious, and 2- Butch and his gang don't know who they are, so they can't blow there cover.)

'' So, do you think Butch, Tico, Kitten and there gang forgot about the paint incident.'' Garfeald asked.

'' No.'' Roth answered.

'' I know Jorden did that.''

'' I kind of figured you's would, your all to smart not to.'' Roth looked around and smiled. '' Look.'' Roth pionted to Dick and Kori who were making out on the changing room wall, Garfeald started laughting. '' That is just so gross.''

'' Why? We did it like twice.'' Garfeald said inching closer to her.

'' Not in public we didn't.'' Roth replied dryly causing Garfeald to laugh.

'' Whatever.''

'' What? Are you making fun of me?''

'' No.'' He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

'' What are you doing?'' Roth asked, holding back the urge to giggle, Gar just leaned in closer.

'' It's a secret.'' And at this Roth let out a giggle.

'' Whatever.'' Gar pulled her closer (if that was possible.) and softly put his lips to hers. It started off as a soft, caring kiss then it turned into one of passion and love. Roth slid her arms around Garfealds shoulders and he slid his tongue along her lips, asking for entry, witch she happily excepted. There tongues battled and to ruin the moment, Jorden splashed them, witch caused them to instantly separate.

'' Okay, i don't care what you do in your room, but in public you act civilized.'' She said, smirking her evil smirk.

'' It's not like you and Victor haven't done it before.'' Roth mumbled.

'' Whatever, me, Kor and Rea are going out for awhile guy's.'' Jorden pipped up grabbing Roths wrist and pulling her pout of the pool and to wear Kori and Richard were flirting shamelessly. '' Come on lover girl, we're going out.'' Kori sighed and kissed Richard lightly before following Jorden into the change room.

'' What is it friend Jorden?'' Kori asked, sitting on the bench that was placed in the middle of the small change room.

'' I heard there was this new club opining down by the mall, thought us girls could go check it out.''

'' Sounds fun!'' Kori cryed. '' But what are we going to wear?'' Kori gasped. '' This means the mall of shopping!'' Roth sighed.

'' Yay.''

_Anyway, thats that chapter, hope you enjoyed it. And i just want ya'll to know that i'm still in the hospital (awwwww), but the docter said i would be able to walk around and mabie go back to school in about a month (yay,) everyone cheers. Next chapter should be up A.S.AP. And as alittle cheat to the story, the next chapter is about asking people to dance and the club, oooooowwww. _

_Peace, _


	9. another note SORRY!

YES! I'm out of the hospital and back in school! Power to me! It was so nice to know how many people care about my story and how suportive, you all wanted me to get better and your reviews pulled me threw and gave me hope and faith that I would be fine. I had so much fun reading your reviews and I have to say that ya'll are the best, thanks dudes.

Anyway, just wanted to give you a heads up and say that the next chapter is on its way. Its gonna be so much fun, I can't wait.

And a question; Do you think that Fang should revile his powers in the middle of the dance? Yes/ No.

Review please and thanks again for the suport. kisskiss lov yas 


End file.
